Moon Princess at Hogwarts?
by Mother Gaia
Summary: What if the Potter's weren't the only family visited the summar night? What if Harry wasn't the only child with a cursed mark?
1. Prologue

_**Moon Princess at Hogwarts?**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sailor moon or Harry Potter. Nor will I ever own them, a girl can only dream -hehe-

**Summary:**

What if the Potter's weren't the only family visited on that summer night? What if Harry wasn't the only child with a cursed mark?

*Dreams*

-Telepathy-

**Prologue:**

He was a man on a mission, he would kill them before the night was over and done with. But first he wanted to enjoy a little bit of fun. So he made a detour in his route, to go to the house of Headmaster Dumbledore and his family. He wished to pay the Lady Serenity Dumbledore a visit, one that was filled with lust and rage.

**Elsewhere:**

A lovely woman was chasing after a soaking wet little girl, whom appeared to have just gotten out of the bath, with a towel. Said woman stood about five foot six inches tall, slim with very beautiful ankle length silver hair which was worn into two individual spheres on top of her head with her remaining hair flowing from each sphere. The little girl, who appeared to be around one, had a head full of golden locks which clung to her wet skin. "Selenity ReAnn Dumbledore!" The woman said having stopped chasing after the little girl, she folded her arms with the towel hanging from them. "Stop running this instant!" She told the little girl. Selenity stopped running at the sound of her mother's voice, she turned to her mother with a pout on her face, "But fun!" she exclaimed excitedly while raising her arms up high. She smiled up at her mother before dashing forward and taking the towel and running up the stairs. The mother then shook her head and sighed, "She is going to be the death of me, not even her brother put me through this."

Suddenly there was a rather loud knock on the front door; the mother looks over to the Grand Father clock which stood next to the fireplace, the hour was late and she began to worry. After about ten minutes she felt like whomever it was had left, but as she turned to follow her daughter there was a loud bang on the door followed by a man shouting. **"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR SERENITY! **I have a score to settle with you." The mother, now known as Serenity, held a face of pure terror; but she soon took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Voldemort, leave here you are not welcome!" Her words held power behind them. All was quite and she thought he had left until the front door came blasting into the living room.

She stepped back surprised but soon began walking towards the doorway yelling. **"I TOLD YOU THOMAS THAT YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" **The man began to laugh halfheartedly at the woman before him, "Now, now Serenity a woman of your status should know better than to yell in a household where children reside. Speaking of children where is that darling daughter of yours?" Serenity got furious at the mention of her daughter, "You leave her out of this!" and tries to slap him but ends up being thrown against the nearby wall. "Now Serenity, where is that asshole Headmaster you call a husband? He must have something much more important to do than to be with his family." Thomas said spitefully as he began to roam his hands down her slim body. "Oh what a delicious body you have...I'm going to have some fun tonight." Serenity spit into his face, "Get off of me you disgusting asshole!"

Thomas smirked when he saw a certain little girl out the corner of his eye, "Tisk..tisk...using such language in front of your daughter." Serenity looked over towards the staircase spying her daughter and cries out, "Lena run, get out of here, go HIDE! Mommy loves you!" The little girl just stood there frozen with fear. Thomas slams Serenity's head back into the wall once more with enough force to dent it, causing blood to seep from an unknown area hidden beneath her hairline. As his hands roam he grabs a hold of her dress, ripping it from her body, he then proceeds to rape her in the most violent of ways right there is front of her own daughter. Lena screams, **"MOMMY!" **She then runs over to her mother's bruised, bloody, limp and dying body. "Mommy, Mommy!" the little girl yells out crying. She then looks up at Thomas with such a hatred that a child so young as her shouldn't have known.

"Now..now...darling girl, there is no need to be crying, seeing as you are about to join your newly departed mother." he said cackling. **"AVADA KAVADA!" **he screamed as a bright green light flowed from the tip of his wand, but before the light was even able to touch the little girl she began to glow a blinding brilliant silver. **"BAD MAN!" **Lena screamed causing the house begin to shake all the way down to its very foundation. Suddenly a silver crescent moon appeared upon her left collar bone at the same time that a golden crescent moon appeared upon her brow. Thomas took a step back in shock at the young child before him that held so much power; her power was so great that the silver glow molded itself around her causing the green light to fizzle itself out. For the first time that night he felt fear as the silver glow began to expand from her body and came out to touch Thomas. As the light from her pure glow reached out touching his robes causing them to catch fire from the darkness held within.

Without a second thought or glance he apparated out of the Dumbledore household heading towards his original destination that was located in Godric's Hallow. When he disappeared the house stopped its shaking and Lena threw herself over her mother's now cold body, crying out loudly for her daddy and big brother to come home.

(A/N: Thank you for reading. This is the revised version, hope to get many reviews. I now have my sister helping me as my beta reader.)

_**Mother Gaia**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Moon Hime at Hogwarts?**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._ _Nor will I ever own them, a girl can only dream_

**Summary: **

What if the Potter's weren't the only family visited the summer night? What if Harry wasn't the only child with a cursed mark?

**Dreams** **

-Mind to mind-

**Chapter One: Sixteen Years later**

A woman's scream filled the house at the end of Silver Mist Way, the woman's scream shattering all the glass in her room and shaking the houses foundation. The woman bolted up right in her bed panting as if she just run for her life, her chest raising and falling as she tries to bring her breathing to normal. Once her breathing is even there is a knock on her bed room door, she snaps her head to the door and slowly asks in a shaky voice, **"Yes? Who is it?" **There is a pause for a moment before a very soft and childlike voice from the other side of the door speaks, **"It's me, Rini, I came to wake you but from the sound you had a nightmare. Can I come in?"** The woman whom was still in bed finally noticed the glass all around her room she speaks out to Rini, **"Just a second sweetie." **She closes her eyes and lightly waves her right hand and all the glass from her windows, lamps and mirrors return back to normal. She throws the covers back , gets out of her bed and makes her way to her bedroom door, with a twist of the dead bolt the door opens to reveal Rini, a cute little girl around the age of four. Rini smiles up at the woman and dashes into the room without being invited in, she dashes over to the floor length mirror and twirls giggling. **"Sorry to have bothered you mommy after having one of the nightmares but I wanted to show you the dress uncle got me." **

Rini stops twirling and stands up straight letting the woman, her mother, look her over the little girl wore a deep forest green sundress that stopped at her knees showing off her white sandals on her small feet, her hair which was the palest blonde known to man was pulled up into two cute little pig-tails onto of her head. The woman smiled down at her daughter with loving eyes, **"You look very beautiful Rini and it is ok for coming to see me sweetie, I see the dress Uncle Endy got you fits well and goes wonderfully with her hair. Now I have to get dressed and make sure everything is ready for us to meet everyone and for School."** The woman turns to get dressed and notices that the scar on her chest is bright red and swollen, showing that some one dared to harm her in her sleep but she said nothing of it to make sure Rini didn't worry. The woman found a black tank top with a mesh forest green over shirt and pulled it on while finding a floor length skirt the same shade of green as the sundress her daughter wore, after looking herself over in the mirror she ran a brush through her golden hair and pulled it into a tight and high pony-tail before slipping on a pair of black heels. **"Ready?" **The woman says to her daughter as she picks her up and rests her on her hip before heading out the room.

They make it down the stairs and into the kitchen where and elderly man seem to be cooking, well at least trying to cook. **"Grandpa! You know mommy said no more trying to cook muggle way."** Little Rini coughed out as her mother walked closer, she fanned her hand in front of her face trying to get the smoke away from her. The elderly man turned around to see his daughter and granddaughter standing there in the kitchen and not looking to happy, **"Daddy, you may be the most powerful and greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts but you suck at trying to do things the muggle way. And I have told you to leave my kitchen alone!" **His daughter yelled the last part trying to get her father to understand that he didn't need to be in the kitchen unless he was going to magic the food. The elderly man laughs and shakes his head understanding and backs away from the stove his hands raised in defeat, **"Ok Lena I give up I just wanted to make you something to eat because I knew you had another nightmare but you are right I shouldn't have tried to do it the muggle way I am no good at doing it that way." **Lena smiled and shook her head at her father while putting Rini down from her hip before walking over to the stove trying to save what ever it was her father was cooking. **"Daddy have you heard anything from the girls yet? I was wanting to leave some time today so that they could get settled in as well as me being able to get Rini settled in with a room near mine like you did when I went to school."** Lena says over her shoulder, Rini makes a face in knowing that she needed to let her mommy and grandfather talk about grown up stuff she smiles and speaks up **"Mommy I'm going to see if I can get uncle to play a round of Gobstones before he has to leave for the Ministry." **Rini giggles as she skips out of the kitchen hollering **"Uncle Endy!" **

"**Albus..." **Lena starts but stops for a second trying to get her thoughts together, she takes the food off the stove and places it onto a plate and magics the pan to wash it self before sitting down to eat. **"Before you say anything about be having Rini start school it was you and the school that send her letter out and she is around the same age that I started when I went to Hogwarts. Do I fear for her, yes! Am I going to worry, yes! But that is the roll of a mother, you know I found that out a long time ago."** Lena stops talking and breaths deeply waiting for her father to say something, she takes a few bites of the food seeing that it is still eatable she quickly finishes it off she spells the dishes she just ate off of to wash themselves and looks at her father waiting for him to say something. Albus watches his daughter and sighs, **"Yes I know you found that out when she was little and she is still little but I understand I will make sure that she is safe the best way I can just as I made sure you watch over you and try to keep you safe. And as for your question earlier the girls will meet you at the castle around noon so you have about half an hour to get there and meet up with them. Know I love you and I will see you later on at the castle but classes start tomorrow and I myself have things to take care of as Headmaster. See you soon."** With that last sentience and a twinkle of his eyes Albus apparated out of the house an into his headmaster office.

Lena sighed as she listened and took in everything her father said and nodding her head when he told her the time the girls would meet up as well as him having to go. She walked into the living room in time to see her older brother get splashed in the face from a gobstone as he lost she couldn't help but giggle as she knew it was a lost cause when it came to her daughter playing anything. **"I see you have lost again Endy to your beloved niece." **Endy glared at his little sister then looked over to his niece but couldn't bring himself to glare at her instead his glare turned into to a smiling face as his clothes dried for him instantly. **"Yes little sister I don't think there is a person alive that can beat our little Rini, but sadly I can't give her a rematch for I should have been at the Ministry an hour ago and I know the two of you need to be getting to Hogwarts to meet up with the girls." **Endy stood up from the couch, he gave both Lena and Rini a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug. **"I love you girls and I will be at the castle later on tonight though I do not know what time. Bye now" **Endy gave a wave and he too apparated out of the house. Lena smiled and shook her head as her brother left them standing there, she looks to her little girl and picks her up placing her on her hip once again. **"Well I guess we should head over to meet up with our friends, I know you are dying to have someone ****your age to play with again and you will have them with you all year. Hold on tight and don't let go sweetie." **Rini nods her head and holds her mom tightly, her stomach flips as she feels the power of the apparate she closes her eyes just in case to make sure not to get sick oh how she hated this feeling. **"Ok sweetie you can let go now and open your eyes, this will be the first time you see the castle." **Lena sets her daughter on the ground and looks up at the castle looming over them, she looks out over the black lake and back to the gates and castle before her, she stands there until her daughter says she is ready to go. Rini opens her eyes when her mom tells her to, once her feet hit the ground her eyes grow wide and begins to look around wildly at everything. The castle that is the school and home for the next seven years of her life to the beautiful black lake spreading farther than she could see. Rini notices a large figure heading towards them and jumps behind her mothers legs while pointing out to the figure **"Mommy!" **her voice shaky and scared. Lena looks out to where her daughter is pointing to see the same figure walking closer now and she can faintly make out the glow of a lantern, she smiles and calls out loudly **"Hagrid!"** The figure off in the distance stops and raises the lantern higher letting his face be visible in its glow. **"It's me Lena with my daughter come over here."** Lena looks down at her daughter and moves her to stand in front of her to meet the person she just called Hagrid. While she was doing that the figure, now known as Hagrid, walked up to them and stood within five feet. In one hand he had the lantern and in the other a large chain leash that held a large boarhound but the thing was the hound didn't look scary. **"Hi ya there Lena didn't think you would be here this early, oh and I see that the little one is here hope I didn't scare ya any?" **Hagrid said smiling his normal smile down at the little girl, Rini gulped and shook her head not wanting to let on that he had in fact scared her but knowing her mom was near by made her feel better. **"I am ok thank you, my name is Serenity but everyone calls me Rini. I'm named after my grandmother, she isn't here anymore." **Rini felt a little shy about talking about the woman she was named after but had never met but she was ok with it. Hagrid smiled at the little girl and then at Lena whom you could see the pride of her daughter on her face, he knelt down in front of the little girl so that he could look into her eyes as he introduced himself. **"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. I am the grounds keeper, game master and Professor for the class 'Care of Magical Creatures'. It is wonderful to meet you little on and if you are anything like you mother here you are going to get along here well. Now if you ladies will excuse me I must get to the station to make sure things are ready for the students arrival. I shall see you ladies later then." **Hagrid stands up, tilts his head and walks off the opposite way from the grabs Rini's hand and walks through the gates though Rini never remembered them opening, they walked down the gravel road until their feet hit cobblestone marking the courtyard for the castle. Lena watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye smiling to herself as her daughters head whipped back and forth as she tried to see everything all at once, she stopped before an extra large castle door. She let go of her daughters hand to place both hands on the large door and whispered in a soft voice to the door, **"Resigno!" **after a moment Lena steps back and takes her daughter's hand once again as the door before them makes a loud creaking sound and begins to swing inwards opening for them. Lena smiles down at her daughter just as Rini stares wide eyed at the entrance before them that was once hidden by the large door, they walk into the entrance an up the grand flight of stairs leading up to the grand hall. Lena places one hand upon one half of the door and pushes it open slowly revealing the hall...

_**(A/N: I am so very sorry that it has taken me forever to get even the first chapter out but don't worry I will have another one out hopefully within the week. And yes I am leaving this is a cliffhanger because I have been up all night and have yet to sleep and honestly my brain hasn't thought of the next move. -giggles- Please review and let me know what you think.)**_

_**Spells: **_

_**Resigno ~ Unseal, Open**_

_**Mother Gaia**_


End file.
